Marvel Vs Mortal Kombat: Warbound
by Culinary Cowboy
Summary: With the battle raging on for Blaze's power in Outworld other universes have began to turn their attention to the situation. The multiverse has become one huge powder keg that only needs a spark to set off the end of days.
1. Prologue

**Summary: With the battle raging on for Blaze's power in Outworld other universes have began to turn their attention to the situation. The multiverse has become one huge powder keg that only needs a spark to set off the end of days. The crossover that should have been, but will never be.**

**((I own nothing of midway or marvel, but I did snag Ed Boons M&M's when he wasn't looking))**

* * *

"I am afraid the contest for the prince's of Edenia to reach me has become too vast to control." The fire entity voice shook the gravel up top his pyramid.

His present company slowly joined him at the edge and looked upon the earth below, his arm held the excess folds of his robes from being dragged in the dirt. Together their steady eyes surveyed what would certainly be the cause of the end of days.

"I do understand Blaze, but I don't wish to risk those in the universe I have been charged to watch over." The man spoke with careful words, for what he bargained with was most precious to him.

"Uatu, there shall be no other universes if this battle is allowed to continue here. Merging our realms is the only way." The fire that surrounded Blaze's body flared to emphasize the mood of the conversation.

The being known as the watcher simply stood entirely still, his wide eyes gently closed. His mind drifted back to all those souls that his people had charged him to view. Even though it pained him to put them in further jeopardy, he knew in his heart it was what needed to be done.

"You are right; merging our realms would relieve enough tension amongst the colliding worlds for us to conjure a permanent solution." With a heavy sigh the once proud watcher turned his back on the view below them.

"Remember watcher, your high council forbids you to interfere in any manner in the lives of those you observe. You cannot warn them, or help them." This caused extraterrestrial Supreme Being to stop in his tracks.

"If you know our rules so well than why did you involve me?" He asked with turned head.

"You are closest to those I would be endangering in your universe. I would have gone ahead with the merging anyway, but I just wanted your blessing." The watcher said nothing as he swung an arm that opened a void to his own universe.

"To be fair, I will not warn or help any of my own warriors, not even the Edenian princes." There was nothing left to be said as Uatu stepped into the portal and let it close behind him

"So Be It!" Blaze roared as the fire around him began to grow and spread, red embers turning to blue as he signaled the beginning of an entirely new mortal kombat.

So ends the foreword, I'm not going to make stories based on anyone else's matchups or decide the winners from the reviews. However I don't mind if you put your opinions of such in your reviews. So please R&R.


	2. Slice of What's to Come

**-A Slice of What's to Come-**

**All characters and locations belong to Marvel and Midway…Respectively**

"The point is for me not to find you, you're trail's thick there Pup!" The X-man known as 'Wolverine' shouted into the trees after Rahne Sinclair. Their stealth exercise had only started a few minutes earlier, with Logan promising the young 'Wolfsbane' a five minute head start to get herself hidden and successfully sneak attack the older mutant. As it turned out the kindness Logan gave was wasted, as he easily picked up the smell of the Scottish teen amongst the foliage. With one last inhale through his nose and a shake of his head, the stocky Canadian mutant dug into his jeans pocket for one of his infamous cigars before reaching into his leather jacket for his lighter.

"Alright…here's the deal. I'll give you till the end of this cigar to relocate your furry butt and I forget this little event when I report back to Scott." As Logan bit of the end of the thick tobacco stick his ears were met with the sound of ruffling leaves. A soft, throaty chuckle silenced itself from reaching his lips as he imagined the nervous teen breathing a sigh of relief as she found a new vantage point.

It was strange, however, that his animal like senses didn't pick up on the sharply increased humidity or the almost buzzing electricity that sounded it. His mind seemed focused on lighting one of the few guilty pleasures he was aloud while he stayed with the team of stuffy do-gooders. What keyed him to the change was the fast growing darkness from the sun being covered by what looked like a blood red moon of some sort. Wolverine growled under his breath as he blew a puff of smoke from his left nostril, his eyes now scanning the fogged area for any more anomalies. The growl turned into a snarl though as a single bolt of thunder crashed in the sky, but this didn't sound like anything that Ororo could conjure up. It actually caused Logan to clap his ears in pain, and he could have sworn it sounded like a…like a gong.

"What the…?" The mutant couldn't help but mutter as his nose picked up something strong. Whatever or whoever I was close, and as far for his concern for Rahne went it was far too close for comfort.

_Hmm…Bad smell. Like Omega red, 'sniff,' ack...but five times worst. _Logan's inner monologue rolled through his mind as he did his best to lock in on the young Wolfsbane's position so he could get her to safety. That was until he heard the inhuman cry of a creature…not quite wolf, and not quite girl.

"Rahne!" Logan shouted, fear lined his usually gruff voice as he picked up into a full sprint towards the sound of the call. It almost sounded like metal unsheathing from flesh protects, slicing the air, but that's impossible…unless, WOAH!

The stench hit him full on as he rounded the corner of the large trunk, so potent that Logan had to clench his nose with his hand. He managed to open his eyes to see the werewolf form of his closest student clutching her blood stained side, her chest heaving with labored breath as her scared eyes fell from her attacker to Logan. Then was the moment that the familiar rage began to boil inside Wolverine, the sting of his claws piercing his skin was like nothing that imagined for this guy that dared to lay a hand on Rahne.

"Bub, I don't know if you realize, but you just put yourself in a world of shit by touching that little lady…" The veins of the stocky mutant's neck were now evident as the strange foe turned with a hiss.

"Strange creature, I was merely defending myself from this witch's attack…but if you both are willing to die, then Baraka is willing to oblige you first!" That sound, metal unsheathing itself from skin could be heard once more as the long, sword like blades pushed themselves out of the stranger's forearms.

There was no sound as wolverine clawed his way up the large tree beside him and began scouting his way above this 'Baraka.' All the while removing his outer layer of clothing to reveal his yellow and blue spandex uniform hidden underneath.

"Coward! Come and face me like a Tarkatan!" The bald man shouted through pointed teeth up at the swaying branches.

"Hey ugly!" The shout came from behind the Outworld general, but all he was met with was a brown leather coat flying straight for his face. One which he easily sliced in half with a smug smile.

"Don't tell me that is this is the best this dimension has to offer of its soldiers. If you were under my command I'd personally shape you up…as well as show you how to dress…" The comment had Logan grinning as he charged the warrior.

"You talk too much stinky!" The Canadian shouted as he ducked under a horizontal slice from one of Baraka's long blades and fallowed with a head but to his lower jaw.

"Now…that's more like it." Came a hiss from the stunned Tarkatan as he stumbled back a few steps. A roar could be heard from both combatants as they flew into each other. The clang of metal on metal rang through the woods as they traded blow for blow, neither gaining the edge.

A green spark that charged itself from the man scratching his claws together shot towards Logan at bullet speed, but with a shout and fallowed through attack the mutant's 'Ballistic Barrage' managed to cut through the projectile and land on the foe. The follow up of a well timed sweep took the sharp toothed general off his feet and into the dirt. Logan took the opportunity to pounce, knees flying down straight into the downed warrior's chest with a satisfying crunch.

Blood coughed up from the creature's mouth as he did his best to retaliate, which at this point was swinging his bladed arm wildly at the man on his chest. With two well aim blows, however, Logan sliced the inferior metal of the warrior's claws nearly in half…something that Baraka apparently didn't take too kindly too.

"Say uncle, you ugly son of a…" Logan was interrupted as the man bucked his hips, sending him fling off his body. Although he landed on his feet, when Wolverine turned he found his enemy had disappeared, only a trail of food prints and blood lead away from the clearing.

"You alright Pup?" The bloodied yet healing wounds from the little tussle begged for some whiskey medicine as Logan turned back to his wounded student who merely nodded and answer. Wolverine then went to lift the girl up, felling her nuzzle her now human face into his chest as he looked back towards where the enemy fled.

"Let's get you to the sick bay…" He spoke as warmly as he could as he left his tattered clothing where it lay. In the back of his mind he did his best to piece together all of the warrior's words. Dimension, Baraka…who was this guy? Well, he was sure that he was going to find out sooner or later, if his experience with fights like that gave him any indication of what was down the road then there was certainly more to come with more people involved…

**-WOLVERINE WINS!-**

Sorry bout the long wait times, but school has left me museless. I know I know…corny title, sorry. Hope I satisfied you with this little snippet of awesomeness. There is more to come I swear but nothing soon probably. Please R&R…yes flames are welcome :-3


End file.
